Numerous devices are known today for removing staples of the size which are normally used on letters, correspondence, and other similar documents. Heretofore, however, there are not any devices on the market for quickly, safely, and effectively removing the large staples which are used mainly in industrial applications, such as for securing cardboard boxes together. These large staples are in the order of 1" to 11/2" long and made of a relatively stiff gauge of metal. They are normally installed by a machine and are very difficult to remove by hand. For hand removal, most persons use a pair of plyers or a screwdriver to attempt to remove the staples. These methods are not only laborious, time consuming and frustrating, but also can be dangerous to the user as the ends of the staples are sharp and could seriously cut the person attempting to remove them. Further, when the staples are removed from the box, carton or similar structure with plyers or a screwdriver, the material is more often than not torn or ruined, thus making the box or carton unsuitable for reuse.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for removing large staples which is simple to manufacture and use, removes the staples quickly and all at one time, provides no safety hazard for the user, and also leaves the box or carton in a reuseable condition. Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent when the following description and claims are viewed in accordance with the attached drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, the staple remover contains a blade section that has a wedge-shaped member adapted to be inserted under the staple. A pair of ears, one positioned on either side of the wedge-shaped member and adjacent thereto, are also provided. The ears are adapted to be pushed firmly into position on top of the staple at its outer ends on either side of the portion under which the blade is positioned. The ears firmly hold the staple in place, both during removal and afterwards. The staple is not allowed to fly loose after removal where it could be dangerous to the person removing it; also, the staple can be easily discarded in a proper manner. A lever-arm is connected to the blade section and provides a mechanical advantage for removal of the staples. A handle is also connected to the lever-arm in order to allow the remover to be used more easily.